


Bloody Renewal

by ShadowHiddenByTheMoon



Series: The Old Ways [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Pack, Blood Magic, Dark Lord Voldemort - Freeform, F/M, Good Petunia Dursley, Gray Harry, Gray Lord Harry, Lady Fate, Lord Alpha Harry Potter, Lord Death - Freeform, Lords of Old, M/M, Mother Magic - Freeform, Nice Petunia Dursley, Old Ways, Pack, Ravenclaw Harry Potter, Ron Weasley Bashing, Smart Harry, Wandless Magic, lady luck - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:06:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowHiddenByTheMoon/pseuds/ShadowHiddenByTheMoon
Summary: The war against muggles is starting. Harrison has challenges and changes he has to face. The Lords of Old have returned. The second part of The Old Ways.





	1. Chapter 1

I do not own any part of Harry Potter.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Talk"

'Think'

_ "Parseltongue" _

_“Nightshade”_

Chapter 1 – The New Beginning

 

 _“Tom you said you would leave the muggleborns to my Pack. Now please, enlighten me about why I was just informed about your Death Eaters attacking a house on Hermione and Ginny’s list?”_  Harry hissed into the mirror. It was three months after Dumbledore’s fall. Three months of upheaval in the magical world and Tom was already causing him headaches. 

 

 _“Did they now?” _ Tom replied.  _“I did not order an attack Little Alpha, but I will deal with my followers.”_

Harry sighed. He was just thankful that his aunt’s wedding the day before hadn’t been interrupted by this mess. Hermione and Ginny were finishing up the last few families on their muggleborn list this month and all but a hand full of were-packs were settled into their new homes on his land. As soon as the war started with the muggles then more would come.

“How close are you to finishing the Hogwarts curriculum?” Harry asked tiredly. That was the one thing he left to his godparents and Tom. While he was unlimited in what he could do, others weren’t, and he learned that his Pack was also unique in the magic department too, so he couldn’t have one of them do the job either.

“Everything is ready for the new year.” Tom watched him for a heartbeat. “When was the last time you rested Little Alpha?”

“ _Master has not slept in days,”_  Amara hissed from her passion around Harry’s shoulders. _ “He only drinks tea and that horrendous smelling brown sludge.”_

 _“Coffee, my beauty. It is called coffee.”_  Harry let his head fall onto his crossed arms. Moments later his world shifted, he scrambled to right himself but the strong arms holding him wouldn’t budge. “TOM!”

Tom ignored him as he walked out of Harry’s office, carrying him down the hall to his bedroom. Dudley poked his head out of his own room to see what the racket was. He left them alone with a shake his head and a chuckle.

Tom pushed the door open with his magic before shutting it when they were inside. With little effort, he tossed his load on the bed. “We have nothing important to speak on this moment. We can pick it up tomorrow.” A sweep of his magic had Harry stripped to only a pair of silk sleeping pants the same color as his emerald eyes.

Harry glared, his magic tugging to retreat from Tom’s. “I am not a child. I do not need to be told to go to bed.” Tom ignored him. "Why did I add you to the wards again? I didn't do it so that you could just appear and take me from my work."

Tom chuckled but didn’t argue as his own clothes faded to only a pair of black silk sleeping pants. Without hesitation, he slipped into the bed with Harry. Harry froze, shocked momentarily by Tom’s forwardness. Am arm pulling him to lay against Tom’s chest shook him from his shock. He grumbled but didn’t fight. Their magic brushed and danced around them. The combination of Tom’s heartbeat, their mixing magic, and the hand running through his hair lulled him into a deep sleep.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Screams echo around him. The darkness was imposing. He couldn’t see anything. Harry called on his magic, choking when nothing answered his call. He felt hollow, tired. He struggled to make sense of what was happening as the screams got louder, surrounding him.

“What is happening?” Harry asked, breath short and voice a mere whisper. “Mother, what is happening?”

Mother Magic didn’t answer. His every breath was a struggle to receive and the darkness draped heavily around him, the pressure building like it was going to crush him. He called, again and again for magic that wasn’t there. He mindlessly clawed at his skin until is was bloody and numb.

He didn’t know what was happening. He needed out. Was he dreaming? No, he could feel the pain and pressure. He could feel the cold as it settled in his bones. He needed to get out. Where was his Pack? Where was Tom and Amara and Nightshade? Where they safe? Harry’s scream ripped from his throat, frustration and fear made it deep and primal. He wasn’t going to die here. He needed to get to them. He wasn’t going to let anything hurt them. He needed to go.

He called again for the magic. A pain so fierce and sudden hit him in the chest. Blood bubbled from his lips as his ribs shattered. He pulled with everything he had, calling his magic, begging and commanding it to return. The pain intensified, and he choked, unable to breathe past the blood slowly filling his lungs. He wasn’t going to die, not like this, not now.

He gave a final call as the last of his strength left him. Warmth, like the summer sun was shining on his iced skin, filled him. His magic flooded his body, his heart started to beat once more. It was a startling feeling. He hadn’t even noticed it hadn’t been beating the whole time he was in the dark.

“Sleep, my son. You did well, now sleep. Sleep and heal.” The voice, timeless yet old and deep enough to sound like an echo from long ago, enraptured him. Harry slipped away as arms cradled him like a babe.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Harry woke slowly into the world. He felt weak. “Tom?” Tom had gone to bed with him, right? What time was it? What day was it?

 _“Master!”_  Amara hissed. He felt her move up the bed to lay above his head.

He wanted to open his eyes, but he was too tired. Magic as familiar as his own encircled him. Tom was here. “Sleep Little Alpha.”

“Pack?” Harry tried to open his eyes, but they wouldn’t even twitch. Worry and fear ate at him. His magic, just as weak as he was, stirred.

A touch so light, brushed his hair from his face. “We are all here Alpha. Everyone is safe. Sleep.” Harry slipped from the waking world, secure in the knowledge that Luna wouldn’t lie about the Pack to him.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Luna felt the call, a gentle brush in the back of her mind. She had always felt it growing up. When she had joined the Pack it has faded. Now it was back and she didn’t ignore it. She slipped from the bed, away from her resting Alpha. The rest of the Pack and Harry’s chosen family were all scattered around the room. “I’ll be back. I need to visit someone.”

Hermione looked up from her research startled. “Answers?”

“Answers,” Luna nodded. Hermione placed her book down and silently followed.

“Be safe!” The twins yelled.

Hermione waited until they were out the door before starting her questioning. “You think she knows what happened?”

Luna nodded, waving her wand to change their clothes into their battle attire. The dragonhide skirt fell to calf-length with slits up either side for mobility. Tight style pants peaked out from under the skirt. The halter top vest had a front laced up and two almost un-noticeable pockets with extension charms on them. The last thing to change was their flats to knee-high lace-up battle boots and a battle cloak with tight sleeves and the Pack mark sewn into the back appeared.

Luna slipped her hand into Hermione’s and then they were gone. Moments later they appeared deep in the forbidden forest. The same party of dark elves stood waiting around the clearing that Harry claimed as theirs what felt so long ago. Princess Selvinta stood in front ready to greet them.

~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed my little teaser for the next story in my series. I am also going through my first one to edit and clear up details. Thank you for your support! I love you all! As always constructive criticism is always welcome. It helps me develop as a writer.


	2. Death’s Test

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Talk"

'Think'

_ "Parseltongue" _

_“Nightshade”_

 

Chapter 2 – Death’s Test

Princess Selvinta with a small party of Dark Elves stood waiting to greet them when they appeared in Harrison’s clearing. Hermione and Luna bowed politely before stand straight and proud.

Luna stepped forward calmly, “Harrison died tonight.”

“I know young one,” Selvinta answered. Hermione felt a bubble of irritation build but Luna helped push it back. The princess just continued on speaking. “He passed the first test. There will be two more to follow. He will die again and again. If he passes, he will come back.”

“Why? Why does he need to be tested with death?” Hermione almost yelled, barely able to stay composed at the thought of losing their Alpha and Lord.

“Death must test all his chosen to determine if they are worthy,” Selvinta answered calmly. Fear and anger sparked through Hermione, pulling attention from the rest of the Pack. Luna quickly reassured them that all was well before blocking them off from Hermione. 

“Thank you,” Luna bowed respectful and grabbed Hermione and used the Pank band to pull them back to Harry. “Twice.”

“What?”  Hermione asked trying to get her bearing after such an abrupted travel. The rest of the room’s occupants turned to them.

“The princess said that Harrison would die and come back three times. She said this was his first test, but he has died and returned twice now.” Luna answered. Her eyes were not focused on the room but so far away as the dementor’s attack and Harry’s first death played through her mind projecting to the rest of the Pack.

Ginny shuttered, “The dementors. Hadn’t Alpha said that they weren’t going to harm him after the attack?”

“He did but he never really explained why,” Fred answered. He rubbed at his chest absentmindedly, the phantom pain from the bond to his lord breaking in death still lingering. “Do we know why he has to die three times?”

“Princess Selvinta said it was a test to see if he was worthy,” Hermione sat down next to Sirius on the floor. The older man pulled her into a comforting hug against his side.

“But why?” Neville asked. “What is the purpose? He’s already a Lord of Old, he already fulfilled the prophecy, he is the first practicing blood user in centuries and he already bears the mark of the three Ladies. What else does he need to do?”

Luna blinked, slowly coming back to the world, “I don’t know. I can’t see what lays ahead.”

Tom listened to the Pack from his place at Harry’s side. A nagging feeling kept tugging at him from the back of his mind like he had heard about what his Little Alpha was going through. Like he knew what it would lead to but for the life of him he couldn’t remember, and it was causing him anger. He wanted to search through his expansive library, but he refused to leave Harry’s side.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

It took Harrison two full days to recover his strength from his death. During that time, he was assaulted with images of cities burning and screams penetrating the air like a tortured song. They rang out over the roaring flames. Sometimes he was with the people, eyes dark as he stared ahead as the flames consumed them. Sometimes he was watching from feet away. He would watch as some tried to run, fear flooding their veins as the made their way to the edge of the city only to be stopped in their tracks by an unseen perimeter. No one escaped, not even the few children left.

Harrison was forced to watch as the occupants would beg some unseen god to save them, some screaming their prays to the night sky and others on their knees with their heads bent as the fire advanced over them. There was no escape. Sometimes a cloaked figure stood with him watching the destruction and other times he was alone. He watched from afar most of the time but the rare times he was within the city he would be confronted with the true horror of the carnage being wroth around him.

He was the cause of this. Crushing despair wrapped around him with each reminder. He chose this, he started this rampage of death. When it would become too much he would fall to his knees and weep for the price being paid. He understood why it was happening, why it was needed, but that didn’t help with the guilt that his acts shouldered him with. His duty was to his Mother Magic, and to his people. This was the path that he had to walk, if the price was the crushing defeat of his soul then it was a small price to pay.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

“Little Alpha, you should still be resting,” Tom chided from his position Harry’s office door. Harry continued to work on the paperwork that had piled up in his recovery.

Tom entered the room, pushing his magic out to twine with Harry’s. Harry sighed, slumping back into his chair. He was still so tired, and Tom’s magic was a welcoming embrace. It soothed his soul like a healing balm. Harry let his eyes slip shut as Tom ran his figures through his hair. Amara raised her head from his collarbone to push into Tom’s hand.

 _“Your mind weighs heavy Little Alpha.”_ Tom leaned against the desk so close that his leg pressed into Harry’s. _“Your magic is lashing out at random intervals and your Pack said they couldn’t contact you through the link. Your moon called me to come here. You are worrying them.”_

 _“I just need to work through something,”_ Harry muttered standing up from his chair. _“I also need a dreamless sleep.”_

He went to start pacing before just freezing for a moment. He spun on his heal and stepped into Tom’s space, pressing into him and laying his head on his chest. His magic rose up to wrap tighter around Tom’s own. Tom was momentarily stunned. Harry very rarely initiated contact. Tom took only a moment to switch positions to Harry sitting on the desk with Tom between his legs and arms wrapped around the young Lord. Harry let his arms wrap comfortably around Tom’s neck and closed his eyes. Their magic pushed and pulled, twisted and retreated, teasing each other in a rolling rhythm. Harry let go of all his thoughts and just let himself get lost in the sensation.

“Alpha?” Harry’s mind slowly came back to consciousness as Hermione’s voice called him.

He pushed back into the heat at his back for a moment, “What’s wrong ‘Mione?” He asked without opening his eyes.

“Alpha we have a meeting in an hour and you’re not awake,” Hermione informed him sounding far to amused for such an early time.

Harry sighed, longing for more of the peaceful sleep he was just pulled from. Meeting? He didn’t have a meeting in the morning. He had one in the afternoon with his Venatores. Then the rest of her sentence register in his mind. It was in an hour. “What time is it?”

“It’s almost 4 o’clock Little Alpha,” Tom answered. The arms around his waist tightened for a moment before loosening again. “You’ve been asleep for about 14 hours.”

Harry rolled over with a groan. This ended up with him laying on Tom’s chest, legs on either side of his hips and his face snugly in his neck. “Tell the world to go away. I am comfortable and was having the best night of sleep in days.”

Luna’s bell-like laugh reached his ears over Tom’s rich baritone. He could feel her by the door with the rest of his Pack and family. With another groan, he pushed himself up onto his extended arms, not paying attention to the fact that it pushed his lower body into Tom’s suggestively. He did note that Tom’s hands on his waist tightened again but paid no other mind to it.

His emerald eyed glare turned to the audience at the door. He saw the twins smother each other’s laughs with their hands, while the girls openly giggled. His sluggish mind couldn’t comprehend what they were on about, so he sent his magic to gently push them out.

Hermione sprinted from the room after them, laughing loudly, “You have less than an hour to be dressed and downstairs before Ginny and Luna come in to dress you themselves!”

Harry grumbled, slamming the door with his magic as he dropped all his weight back down onto Tom. His magic returned to its relaxed state intertwined with Tom’s as he slowly woke up. Though he would admit that the hands kneeing his sides and shoulders felt divine enough that he was tempted to stay right where he was for the next hour. He pushed down into Tom’s heat when he hit a particularly stubborn knot in his shoulder.

Tom hissed, causing Harry to lift his head to look at him. Tom took the opportunity to surge up and claim his lips in a devouring kiss. Harry groaned, his magic springing up to push and pull at Tom causing them both to break from their kiss to moan. Harry lost track of time and his surrounding as the kisses got deeper and their body rolled together in a controlled rhythm. He felt his world tilt as Tom flipped them over gaining a better position to start marking Harry’s neck and grind into him. Harry could only throw his head back and moan at the pleasure.

A pounding on the door pulled them out of their passion. “Harrison James Evans Potter you better get out of that bed and start getting dressed before I open this door to drag you out!” Sirius’s voice called through the door. Harry glared at the door, debating if blocking the door would be worth the lectures he would no doubt receive from all the adults in his life.

He muttered darkly before catching Tom in a final kiss. He was going to get them for this he muttered into the bond and only received amusement back.

It wasn’t until after the meeting with his Venators ended and the Pack was scattered around his house that the fact that he had a very heated make-out with Tom in him bed registered. He was glad he was alone in his office because no one would let him live down the heat he felt spread from his chest and into his face. Well, Amara and Nightshade were laughing at him in their own way, but he could live with their teasing.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

“So Harrison, I think we need to have a talk,” Harry looked up from his paperwork to see Severus, Sirius, and Remus coming into the room. Remus closed the door while Sirius took a seat in front of him.

Harry felt dread in his gut, “About what?”

“When two people have feelings for each other-” Harry felt the dread bloom into panic and reached for the Pack bond. He found Draco, who was home and held no shame in fleeing. He landed in the sitting room and moments later realized Tom was in the room with a few of his followers.

He rounded on the Dark Lord, “You!” The surprised occupants of the room could only stare at the young Lord. “I just had to flee from my uncles because of you!”

Tom smiled in amusement, “Oh? And how did I cause this my Little Alpha?”

Harry’s glare narrowed as he glided over to the sitting Dark Lord, _“They seem to think I needed a talk about sex. “_

Half a heartbeat passed in silence. Tom threw his head back laughing. Harry growled at him. Tom calmed after a few minutes, allowing his eyes to lock with Harry’s, a dark smirk on his lips, _“I am more than happy to give you a practical lesson on the subject. All you had to do was ask Little Alpha.”_

 _“I will end you,”_ Harry hissed, sounding more like a pissed off cat than a snake. _“If I have to listen to Sirius give me that talk, I will make you regret your very life.”_

Tom shot out, grabbing Harry’s arm, dragging the young man into his lap. Harry, taken by surprise, crashed into the Dark Lord. Tom’s lips skimmed over his ear, _“Don’t worry my Little Alpha. I’ll teach you everything you need to know.”_

 _“Bite me,”_ Harry grumbled pulling himself away from Tom. “Draco I’ll be in your room.”

Draco didn’t even bother wiping the smirk off his face as Harry stalked by.

“Little Alpha, don’t tempt a snake to bite. You may just get your wish.” Tom called out to him, his magic caressing his.

Harry pictured strangling Tom in multiple ways, with multiple different materials, sending it through the bond to the rest of the Pack along with the memory of why he ran from his house in the first place. He only received laughter in return. His Pack had no respect for him now that he was a Lord.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

So, I decided to end the chapter with some fun and I hope you enjoyed it. I’ll be posting again soon!

 


End file.
